


Escape into the Hurricane

by Useless_girl



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Ian Somerhalder - Fandom, The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Male Slash, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Note: I have to thank for the picture and the ideas for S. M. A.! Love you babe! <3 And of course the ‘Hurricane’ video from 30STM inspired me too.</p><p>First part of the 4-piece-long short-story serial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Recommended songs:**  30 Seconds To Mars: ‘Escape’ and ‘Hurricane’

 

full size [HERE](http://fc05.deviantart.net/fs70/i/2012/272/a/f/escape_into_the_hurricane_by_useless_girl-d5g93ey.jpg)

 

**Escape into the hurricane**

_No matter how many deaths that I die I will never forget_  
_No matter how many lives that I live I will never regret_  
_There is a fire inside of this heart in a riot about to explode into flames_  
_Where is your god?_  
  


“Nice to finally meet you in person, Jared” Ian said shaking the 30 Seconds To Mars lead singer’s hand. “Thank you for coming to this photo shoot” he smiled and sized up the shorter man, seeing some wicked light flickering in those big blue eyes.

“The pleasure is all mine. Oh yeah, the vampire boy my fans are drooling at” he laughed and let Ian’s hand go and looked at him a little more serious “As you know I take protecting our Earth seriously, too.”

“I’m sure some of my fans drool on you as well” he chuckled “Yes, so I’ve heard” he nodded then turned to the blushing photo assistant who asked them to change and get their make ups done.

During the photo shoot they joked around like idiots, Jared turned out to be a goof and Ian had to admit to himself that he had such a good photo shoot a very long time ago. The minutes flew by and he laughed a lot ruining a few pictures when he was supposed to stay calm, but he couldn’t help it, Jared’s jokes made him burst out laughing hard. He could feel the complexity of the singer and knew that this funny side was just one of the many, but he felt that they were on the same wavelength somehow although they were quite different in nature.

“Listen, you know that the money we earn with these photos will go for charity and I’ll throw a party to get more donations for preserving the seas. Would you like to come too?”

“So you want more of my money?” Jared chuckled and winked at Ian, strangely making him blush a little.

“No…. well, yes, actually” he laughed a little confused from his own reaction.

“Oh well, for a handsome lad like you…” Jared teased him some more, grinning wide “Sure, I’ll be there. Here’s my personal cell number, use it wisely, I give it only to a handful of people…” he winked at the actor once more and grabbed Ian’s hand, writing the number on the back of it. “Just give me a call with the details and then… see you soon…” he sent him a look that Ian would describe as dirty and suddenly he felt like a giggling school girl, his skin tingling where the singer touched it. Watching Jared leave he looked at the door for a while then checked the number on his hand.

“He’s something else…” he murmured to himself and shaking his head he went to check the pictures, smiling on some funny ones and he asked the photographer to keep those too. He was waiting for their next encounter with Jared more than he wanted to admit.

\---

“Nice charity event, Ian. So will your money keep the seas cleaner?” the question came from Ian’s left and as he turned toward the source he recognized Jared. The beard still made the boyish guy look older, but Ian had to admit that he looked good in his white shirt and dark suit. No extreme outfit tonight. Looking into those characteristic big blue eyes that seemed to shine all the time Ian found himself smiling. There was something in this guy that he couldn’t overlook or for that matter put a finger on. He offered his hand which the singer shook and flashed a white smile back at him.

“Hopefully, otherwise we just fed and entertained some rich people for nothing” he said feeling a light electricity-like feeling run up on his arm when he touched the little cold hand that previously held the chilled champagne.

“Don’t worry, this ‘rich’ man already helped on your cause” he continued a little bit more serious, although his smile stayed on as he looked back into Ian’s blue eyes which were lighter in color than his. To the success of this event!” he raised his elegant glass “Although I have to tell that the music just sucks.”

While talking Ian found himself once again focusing on Jared’s words more than he usually did with others. Maybe the reason was that Jared was the only person left around with whom he could chat and joke freely without some ass-licking. He clinked glasses with the singer and gave him his usual lopsided grin. He noticed that Jared’s blue eyes seemed to light up even more from this. “Cheers and thanks for your donation” he said lifting the glass to his lips and took a long sip. “Why? It’s nice and neutral background music. What’re you saying? That you and your band could have saved that part of the evening?” he chuckled.

“You’re welcome and but of course! We’d have rocked this place for sure!” he joined in the laughing then rolled his eyes when he noticed one of his acquaintances wave for him. “Sorry, I have to go do my rounds. It was nice chatting with you again.”

“Sure, same here, but you can always come back and keep me dying from boredom” he said without thinking and saw Jared raise a brow.

“Alright… see you later then” he nodded and walked away.

Ian watched him and thought that there was something cat-like in the way he moved. He shook his head and turned away to thank for a woman for coming to his event.

\---

By the time Jared stopped next to him for the second time Ian was already a little tipsy and so very ready to go anywhere else.

“Where’s your lovely girlfriend by the way? I haven’t seen her tonight with you” Jared continued their conversation from where they’ve left it a few hours earlier.

“She had to visit her family this weekend” he shrugged seeing Jared nod and smile a little. So he’s been watching him? And why did Ian want to know if he did or not? He frowned lightly and shook his head feeling the intense gaze on him again.

“You want to get out of here and turn this into a ‘boys night out’ thingy?” he grinned and winked at him boyishly, but Ian saw something unnamable lurk underneath that smile.

“Yes please, I had enough from this for tonight” he sighed and finishing his drink he followed the singer, leaving everything else to his assistant.

Soon they were sitting in a bar, out of sight in a corner not to attract attention in case someone recognized them. Cradling his third whiskey Ian listened to Jared talking about a funny backstage story from his acting days.

“So you like being a vampire?” Jared asked clearly amused and to Ian it looked as if he was enjoying an inside joke too.

“Sure, I like it. I like working with my girlfriend and friends and the role was a challenge at first. During the seasons Damon’s character grew to me. And it’s fun to have all those supernatural powers with him. I like it that Damon is not the ‘vegetarian’ vampire and that he’s rather the suffering on the inside kind of guy” he shrugged and sipped from his drink.

“You are the suffering on the inside type of guy, too?”

“Yes, I guess. Why?”

“Just curiosity” he smiled and looked up from Ian’s hand into his slightly cloudy eyes. He knew that the alcohol was starting to work in the actor’s system. Jared waved for another round without letting Ian’s eyes go, but somehow his companion was sure that his move was noticed by the waiter who indeed put down the next round on the table within a minute. “You believe in them?”

“In vampires?”

“Yes” he nodded slowly, a small smile playing in the corner of his lips as he watched the lightly flushed man opposite him from behind his own whiskey, stroking his beard with his other hand.

“Not really. This is just fiction. I’m more rational than believing in fairy tales.”

“And yet you are in a vampire show…” Jared chuckled looking even more amused.

“As I’ve said: a challenge and good money. It’s not like I believe in it. It’s an acting job.”

“Let’s just say vamps do exist. Would you like to become one?”

“No, not really. I like how my human life is right now, thank you very much” he chuckled “I didn’t know you were so obsessed with vampires!”

“Oh I have my strange… things…” he winked at Ian again touching his hand on the table with his fingertips.

From Jared’s look and the touch the actor suddenly felt himself blushing lightly and had to clear his throat. But didn’t pull his hand back. “Oh really?”

“Yeah…Don’t you want me to show you a few of them?” he asked, his blue eyes literally glowing now in the dark corner and Ian once again found himself nodding and saying yes, not being able to look away.

“Your place or my hotel room?” he whispered on a seducing voice that pulled Ian even more under his spell.

“I have a flat nearby. I was planning on spending the night there before going back home where I live with Nina” he said on a shaky voice and a nice shiver ran down his spine hearing an approving little growl from Jared. His instincts were screaming at him to say goodbye now and don’t do this, but he had no power inside to put those words together, the swirling blue eyes engulfed him and he felt lost in this exciting man’s sexual magnetism.

He followed Jared like a puppy that was allured by a juicy bone and tried to guess why he cannot say no to this man. He used to have some adventures with his male friends back when they were all young and sometimes they got kinky enough with his girlfriend, but it’s been a long time since he was attracted to a man. He was perfectly happy in his relationship with Nina and knew that he’ll hate himself for the rest of his life if he did something like  _that_  tonight with this charismatic man, but who could say no to Jared Leto when he was clearly on the hunt? Ian found himself checking out the singer’s nice ass when he hailed down a cab and leaned forward to talk to the driver before getting in. He shook his head and sat next to Jared in the back of the cab. Soon enough he felt the singer’s hand on his knee, sliding slowly up on his thigh and Ian had to gasp for air as long forgotten emotions began to stir deep inside of him. To hide his confusion he rather turned to Jared and started a conversation.

“Don’t you miss acting?” he asked and felt Jared’s hand stop for a second on his thigh, a small smile appearing on his handsome face.

“We act all the time, Ian. Every day, in every second when we are among people. We stop it only when we are alone at home, don’t you think?” he asked low, those big blue eyes hypnotizing him and the cool hand sliding upper on his thigh sent a nice shiver down his spine. Yes, they were definitely about to do something like  _that_ …

“Are we?” he rather asked back, not being able to look away from the hypnotizing glowing eyes.

“Just look around you Ian. Everything’s about pretending. Pretending that you are okay even if you have no money. Pretending that you are happy and powerful when you have. Everyone’s acting a role. Some are lucky to choose what kind of role, others have to cope with what they get. It’s much deeper than you might think. For example you pretended that you don’t want to fuck with me, but your body and eyes betray you…” he whispered alluringly as his fingers slid on Ian’s bulge, tracing the semi-hard cock underneath. “Feel it?”

“Yes…” Ian was blown away by the little talk he heard and had to suppress a moan feeling those kinky fingers on him. He couldn’t move and had to swallow before being able to say anything else. “Very philosophical…”

“I’m more than just a crazy punk, Ian…” he said and pulled his hand away as he sat back on the backseat, looking out of the window in silence.

Feeling the change of mood in the air Ian opened then closed his mouth, not knowing what to say or do, which was a first for him. He usually saw through people after the first few sentences, but not with Jared. He heard that he’s eccentric and now he started to see why. Watching him in the half-light of the cab Ian fought with the need to touch him or say something that would bring back the light atmosphere and break the long silence, but he found himself too mesmerized by the sight of the shadows playing on the other man’s face so he said nothing until the cab stopped. Shaking his head like awakening from a dream he opened his door and exited the car too.

\---

“Are you afraid of me?” Jared asked.

“No” Ian said after a moment of hesitation.

“Come here then” he patted the couch next to him while lifting his glass to his mouth, tasting the nice red wine, smacking his lips approvingly as he was watching the actor with that kind of look that sent a shiver down anyone’s spine he used it on.

That gaze. Again. There’s nothing that could be done against it. No chance to protest. No need or use for that… Ian was no exception either. Before he could realize his legs were taking him closer to Jared.

“Now…” Jared started finishing his wine and putting the empty glass down on the table as he faced Ian. “… you want me, don’t you Ian? Otherwise you wouldn’t invite me to this nice penthouse…”

“It’s not…” he started to protest, but Jared cut in.

“No need to deny it. You bring your occasional fucks here… Girls and boys… I can tell…” he said and raised a brow, watching Ian’s reactions closely.

Ian felt the anger start to boil in him from Jared’s rudeness and something else… It’s been a while since he touched him and to Ian’s greatest surprise he started to search for the opportunity to get more from Jared’s touches. Why wasn’t he touching him? But why did he want him to do that in the first place? He felt confused like fuck, not understanding even his own desires. What was he playing at? Was this Jared’s game? A trap he walked in willingly? Ian pressed his lips together and frowned.

“You know what, cut the crap and listen to me!” Jared said suddenly and in the next moment Ian could look into the hypnotizing eyes from close, their faces inches apart as he felt the cool hand slide on his nape, causing goose bumps all over his body. “You’ll tell me the truth, Ian, to everything I ask, understood?”

Smelling that unique scent of his that hit his nose in a dizzying wave he felt himself getting lost in the other man’s compelling eyes. It was a strange sensation looking into the glowing irises and hearing the echo-like voice right in his mind. It was as if he put some kind of a spell on him. A spell that would allow him to hear only Jared and obey to anything he might ask. He wanted to do so, but at the same time he tried to say no. The few seconds these things crossed his heavy and dizzy mind seemed like a lifetime. Did Jared put something in one of his drinks? That has to be it! He drugged him to make him obedient. Ian wanted to feel anger, but he couldn’t. Only the urge to give an answer to the question rose in him and despite his mind knew what he wanted to say, his lips said a wobbly “yes” instead. It is interesting how our bodies can let us down in the strangest or most important situations. This was the case with Ian too: his body didn’t obey to him. It felt like Jared owned him.

“What are you doing to me?” he asked in a clearer moment and watched Jared’s lips curl up into a dark smile that somehow fit his bearded face more than the boyish grins he flashed at him earlier. That was the act and this was the real Jared Leto – Ian realized and he knew too that it was too late for him. He was at his mercy, unable to protest and break free from under his spell that tied up his will.

“Maybe I’ll tie you up too…” Jared said as if reading his mind and leaned back on the couch, resting his elbows on the armrests, one leg on the carpet, the other slightly bent and touching the back of the black couch. “Now… where were we again? Oh yes, telling the truth…” he grinned and unbuttoned the top buttons of his own shirt lazily. “Do you want me to fuck you?” he asked bluntly.

Ian was fighting with himself hard on the inside but eventually nodded “Yes” he said and so wanted to look to the side, but he just couldn’t. The situation was getting strangely familiar to him, although he knew it from Jared’s position… and on the screen. That crazy thought crossed his mind and he scolded himself and rejected the idea as his mind tried to desperately rationalize and understand the situation. He saw that Jared was having a great time, laughing at him while unbuttoning his shirt. Ian didn’t remember when the other got rid of his suit jacket.

“Very well” he chuckled to himself and opened his belt too, feeling Ian fight against him on the inside, but he knew there was no escape from him at this point. “To answer your question I am making you my little bitch and you’ll love every single second of it” he licked his lips and pulled out his belt from his black pants. “I know you want it too, Ian. I can see it in your eyes. You want danger… You want to taste me so come on…” he pulled Ian closer by his tie and crushed his lips against his.

He felt overwhelmed by the tingling sensations that kiss caused to him. He felt excited, shocked, confused and happy at the same time, his compelled mind knowing that he is pleasing his new master. New master? He scolded himself on the inside. He was no one’s pet! And still he acted like an excited puppy again as he felt Jared push his wet and cool tongue into his mouth, his beard tickling Ian’s smooth chin, his taste and smell the sweetest thing he’d ever felt in his mouth and nose and his body acted on his own again, helping Jared to take his suit jacket off. He felt the cool fingers fiddling with his shirt’s buttons and he shivered with pleasure as the cool skin touched his burning body occasionally. They were still kissing fiercely when Jared finished unbuttoning the shirt and pushing it off Ian’s shoulders he ran that wonderful hand down his warm chest, causing goose bumps to appear wherever he touched him, making Ian moan into the kiss. He broke the kiss and gasped for air as he felt Jared grab and squeeze his growing bulge.

“Kiss down my body and suck my cock, Ian!” he heard the next command and felt that dangerous power overwhelm his mind again, finding himself kissing and sucking down the fragrant neck in the next moment. Despite the beard Jared’s upper-body was smooth and smelled divine to Ian while he flicked his tongue around the small erect nipples one by one, moaning as he gently bit and sucked on them, listening to the soft gasps of pleasure, knowing that he was doing in right. “Bite too!” he heard and he continued his downward way paved with countless kisses, licks and bites, giving pleasure to the other man. He himself moaned licking into Jared’s belly button and when he reached the top of his pants he glimpsed up at him, his eyes hazy from his own desire and urge to give him more pleasure. This man’s influence worked up his own lurking appetite and now Ian knew that he wanted to do this too. His long fingers opened the button and pulled down the zipper, but before he could reach into the trousers he heard Jared’s voice again: “With your teeth!” He knew what he meant and he leant down to bite his briefs’ edge, pulling it down with his teeth. He moaned when he felt Jared’s hard cock brush against his face as it sprang free. “Good boy. Now suck it nice deep!” he heard and felt happy from the praising immediately. And Ian did exactly that. He sheeted his teeth with his lips and sucked the erect manhood’s tip into his warm and wet mouth, circling his tongue around it then moaned when Jared found it not deep enough and pushed his hips forward, making his shaft hit the back of Ian’s throat who nearly gagged. “Don’t gag, open up your throat for me, Ian!” he warned him and the actor had no choice than to obey and let the remaining inches slide in his mouth, Jared’s hand fisting in his hair to keep his head from moving. “Fuck yes! You have a deep throat, pet!” he said and as Ian looked up at him he saw that Jared pulled out the rubber ring from his long hair and the brown tufts framed his face now. Somehow this made him look even more sensual and dangerous.

Ian felt his cock jerk and grow to its fullest length as he heard Jared call him his pet. Somehow it gave him pleasure instead of angering him and from that he knew that he has given up. This man broke his will somehow and took control over him completely. Was he really the devil he suspected? He got no answer to that yet. He felt Jared pull himself out of his mouth and pat his cock against Ian’s lips and cheek, making the actor moan with pleasure, his shaft pressing painfully against his pants now.

“Where’s the bedroom?” he heard Jared’s question and suddenly his heartbeat sped up knowing what that meant.

“Down the hall and to the left…” Ian panted flicking his tongue around the offered cock, pressing his tongue against the slit to taste the salty pre-cum with a moan.

“What a nice and willing pet we have here…” Jared chuckled and pulled away, getting up and grabbing his belt then putting Ian’s tie back around the actor’s neck to use it as a leash. “You’ll come with me on all fours and if you do it right, I might suck you too…” he said, making Ian gasp and moan with anticipation. “Come now!” he ordered and started walking down along the corridor. “Get in front of me, I want to see your nice ass as you crawl!” he ordered and Ian did what he was told, his pride wanting to protest, but he did it anyway. He never did something like this to anyone and he tried to hurry but that way the tie tightened around his neck uncomfortably so he held himself back. “Easy boy, we’ll leave the breath control thing for next time…” Jared chuckled as he followed Ian watching him crawl on the wooden floor in front of him.

So there will be a next time? When? Why?  These questions flashed in front of Ian’s eyes as they arrived to the door of the bedroom and he reached up to push the handle down and let them in. Crawling toward the huge bed he panted softly feeling his cock drip and make his boxers and pants wet since this situation turned him on more than he would have thought. He didn’t know what was going on with him, but it was as Jared said: he was enjoying every second of being his pet.

“You did well. Stand and take off your pants then sit on the edge of the bed and open your legs so I can see all of you” Jared ordered letting the tie go, leaving it on Ian. While getting rid of the rest of his clothes he slowly stroked his long cock watching Ian stand and turn around. Jared’s eyes traveled south while Ian opened his trousers. “Well, well, someone is very excited… Wetting your pants from my attention… Master likes that…” he said on a hoarse dangerous tone that Ian found sexy like hell as he pushed down his trousers and briefs, got rid of his shoes and socks and sat down on the edge of the bed as he was ordered. Opening his legs he looked up at Jared with his burning light-blue eyes, exposing himself. He felt naked and not just physically but mentally too and it made him feel vulnerable but strangely pure at the same time.

“Master’s fragile little puppy…” Jared murmured under his nose as he went down on his knees and licked up on Ian’s inner-thigh, making the actor groan and open his legs more as he propped himself on his hands behind his back watching Jared, the long brown hair and beard tickling his sensitive skin, arousing him more. He did it again. He read his mind! What was going on? Coincidence? Ian wasn’t sure and he lost his train of thoughts again and cried out when Jared licked along the veins on his thick erect penis. “Hm… tasty and just the right size for some dirty fun. I like your cock, Ian…” he praised him again, making Ian pant some more in anticipation and he couldn’t stop his hand to fist in the long hair when Jared suddenly swallowed nearly his whole cock with one quick move of his head. Ian thought that he’d cum right there and then, but he somehow managed to hold himself back and leaning his head back, his eyes closed as he moaned and groaned at the ceiling in his pleasure. The cool wet mouth and tongue around his burning shaft felt so fucking good that he forgot everything else around him focusing only on the high pleasure he felt.

Getting lost completely in what Jared was doing to him Ian pulled on the long hair and pressed his cock deeper into the singer’s mouth which made Jared frown and suddenly pull the cock out of his mouth. In the next moment Ian found himself flipped over and kneeling on the bed. His face was pressed against the cover, a hand twisting his arm and pressing it against his back, his naked ass exposed. “Bad pet! Master didn’t give you permission to do that!” Jared growled at him warningly, making Ian feel panicked and ashamed – these feelings spreading in him. However, he didn’t have much time to examine his new feelings since a sharp pain shot through his body accompanied by a loud smacking sound and Ian realized a few seconds later that Jared hit his naked ass with his leather-belt as a punishment. He tried to move away, but the smaller but evidently stronger man held him down easily. “Stay put or the next one will be harder!” Jared barked at him and Ian stopped moving as a tingling feeling spread on that part of his skin where the leather hit him. It was... a good feeling… “You deserve your punishment, don’t you, my pet?!” he heard the question and he quickly said “yes”. “What do you want me to do, pet?” Jared asked.

“Punish me…” Ian breathed, his twisted arm’s muscles flexing from the uncomfortable position as he unwillingly moved his ass closer to Jared who was standing behind him by the edge of the bed.

“What? I didn’t hear it clearly!”

“Punish me… Master!” Ian gave in, burying his head in the cover, waiting for the next hit, which came unexpected, making him jump a little and he could nearly see Jared’s dirty smirk as he felt the cool hand stroke his now probably red ass in soothing circles.

“Like this, pet?” Jared asked and hit him again.

Ian moaned and his free hand fisted around the purple cover. “Please… harder!” he panted shakily.

“Well, well, well… we’re getting a taste for it, aren’t we?” he heard Jared’s chuckle and he cried out from the next sudden and harder hit, his cock dripping on the cover. Jared stroked his other butt cheek now and slowly ran a finger in the crack of Ian’s ass teasingly. “More?”

“More, please!”

“You dirty bitch…” the singer chuckled again and hit that other side of Ian’s ass hard too, making him jerk and moan. He repeated this a few more nerve-breaking minutes then Ian heard him toss the belt aside as he let his twisted arm go and reached for Ian’s dark tie around his neck, pulling him up by that so that Jared’s erection pressed against the small of his back while he whispered into Ian’s ear. “Ready for my long hard cock, pet?”

“Yes, Master…” Ian panted closing his eyes for a second, feeling Jared’s other cool hand pinch and twist his erect nipples.

“You sure?” he asked teasingly, rubbing his dripping rod against Ian’s butt cheeks.

“Yes, I am, Master! Please… please give it to me!” he asked in ecstasy.

Jared chuckled in his ear “Oh you are such a willing pet… I love it!”

Ian felt thrilled again and obeyed when Jared ordered him to lay back into the same pose like he was in until now, but this time both of his hands were free. He waited impatiently for the singer who found the lube in the nightstand’s drawer and poured a nice amount on Ian’s red ass and his own long cock, smearing and rubbing them well. Ian shivered and moaned when he felt one of Jared’s cool fingers probe into him, sliding inside unstoppable, getting past the tight ring of muscles to make more room for himself. Ian groaned and grabbed the blanket with both hands, pressing his eyes shut when a second wet finger joined the first and Jared started fingering him faster and faster, moving them around, stretching his hole.

“Good boy… Deep breath and relax, pet!” he commanded pulling his fingers out and pressing his now dripping tip against his prepared and hungry hole. There was nothing in the world that Ian wanted more in that moment than Jared’s beautiful cock buried deep inside his ass. And in a minute he got it. He cried out and fisted his hands painfully hard as he started pushing himself inside. “Let me inside your fucking tight ass, pet! Come on, relax those muscles!” he heard and he had no other choice than to obey right away and gasp for air as two more inches of the singer slid into him, but there were a few more left. His tissues let the cock deeper slowly with each small thrust, making Ian bite the blanket and when Jared stopped to let him adjust to his size Ian panted, feeling the singer’s cool hands on his hips as he licked along his spine, making him shiver. Leaning to his ear again he whispered the darkest and sexiest sentence Ian has ever heard: “I’ll fuck you like the devil…”

Ian groaned and whispered a “yes, please” as he felt Jared slide out until only his tip stayed inside and then he cried out loud letting the blanket go with his teeth as he rammed back into him. It’s been a very long while ago since a man made him feel like this and he was enjoying it more than he would have admitted to himself. The rough pounding awoke a kind of yearning in him that consumed his whole being and he didn’t want this to end. Ever. He felt so good and free even in the mental shackles Jared’s burning eyes put on him. Without thinking he begged for more and the room echoed from his animalistic grunts and yells of pleasure as the singer was pounding his tight ass fast and hard, his balls slapping against his. Jared’s groans and the way he was digging his nails into his hips drove Ian crazy with lust. He moved back to meet his rough pushes and he begged for more. This man totally blew his mind away with his dominance over him and he truly felt like his puppet… his pet. He could do anything with him, Ian knew he would love it. He was in total surrender and he found such pleasure in that like never before. From every push and touch he felt higher and more this beast’s. He didn’t lie, he was fucking him like a wild animal, making Ian’s cock drip more on the blanket as it bobbed to the crazy rhythm Jared dictated. His orgasm building up quickly in him, but before he could get too far Jared slid out of him and turned him around, putting a hand on his long glistening cock’s base and grabbed Ian’s tie again, pulling him close.

“Suck!” he barked at him with burning blue eyes and looking up at him as he did so Ian could have sworn he saw some kind of a dark energy surrounding Jared. He was dangerous, lethal and beyond sexy. Ian had no choice than suck him in deep and hollow his cheeks for him, keeping the eye-contact. He saw that Jared liked that, his cocky smirk betrayed him, but before he could think that he learned how to read this mysterious man’s expressions he stopped smiling and focusing on him he pulled his cock out of his mouth. “Lay down on your back and spread your legs for me like the greedy whore you are!” he commanded and Ian did what he was told. He watched the long-haired man kneel between his open legs and while positioning his tip against his hole again it seemed as if he mapped Ian’s naked body under him. He saw… hunger in the piercing blue eyes and it excited him more, feeling the lurking danger as the long cock slid back into him. He let Jared put his legs on his shoulders as he propped himself on his hands next to Ian’s sweaty body. “Fuck you’re tight cunt…” he breathed and forced all of his cock inside of the actor, making both of them gasp.

Not hesitating much he returned to his deep and fast pace, leaning down to kiss and suck on Ian’s salty skin. “So… warm…” he murmured on the skin under his hungry lips and to Ian’s surprise he felt sharp teeth biting him all over, adding to his pleasure. “Wank yourself, I’m close, pet!” he heard and Ian felt relieved that he could finally touch himself and ease some of the burning tension that has been building up at the base of his spine, knowing that his dripping cock will explode soon enough. He bucked against Jared, listening to the exciting noises their clashing bodies were making with each heated move. Ian was left breathless once more when Jared bit his neck harder, but he was too high on the pleasure now that the long cock rubbed against his prostate over and over again to feel anything else beside overwhelming pleasure, his whole body shivering while wanking himself.

From the moment Jared’s lips and teeth touched his neck everything went blurry. He didn’t know what happened but he knew that the passion between them reached its peak and things got even better if that was possible. Ian screamed with pleasure and pain and in a daze as that certain blinding light took away his eyesight and wiped his mind clean, leaving him falling deeper and deeper into the seemingly endless pleasure. He remembered that he felt his own hot cum shoot all over his hand and their tummies and he heard Jared’s growl from his neck when his pulsing ass pulled him even deeper. Ian groaned still riding out his orgasm when he felt Jared shoot his cum deep inside of his shaking and sweaty body that was still at the other’s mercy. There was a blurry image in his mind of the moment Jared pulled out of him and let his neck go. Ian looked up at him and saw Jared grab his left ankle from his shoulder and bit it, sending another wave of blinding pleasure through Ian’s spent body. Was he dreaming or did he really fuck him at least three more times after that? Was that even possible?

\---

 

He really fucked him like the devil… This was Ian’s first thought in the rainy morning he opened his eyes to. He could hear the falling rain from outside and saw the gloomy sky over the city through the crack of the curtains. It was quiet in the flat and he felt weak and spent as if he had no sleep at all. When he turned on his back he realized that it was very much possible that his ass had been fucked all night long – it was sore like hell but strangely he felt good from that. It meant that it wasn’t a dream. It really happened. Jared Leto fucked him like the devil as he promised…

The black tie was still around his neck and he lifted it to his nose to smell it. Yes, Jared’s scent was still on it. He took it off and put it down next to him. Of course the singer couldn’t be seen anywhere and somehow Ian knew he was long gone to do god knows what. Probably rest… “A coffin would be too funny…” Ian snorted and carefully got up to try and take a shower. He felt dizzy as he sat on the edge of the bed for a while then slowly walked out naked into the bathroom. Not even looking into the mirror he leant down to wash his face and when he looked up he thought he saw the grinning Jared behind him, but of course no one was there when he checked. But that beast left something else behind. Turning his head to the side Ian saw the ugly and sensitive bite marks on his neck, some black lines slowly spreading from them and seeing that Ian knew that everything was true and he’s been marked.

“Fuck me… he really is a vampire…” he whispered and shivered with fear, his blue eyes going wide as he stroked along the sensitive bitemarks and dropped to his knees. He was made a real vampire’s bitch…

 

 

**End of the first part**

 

 

 

By: Useless-girl  
28/09/2012


	2. A Beautiful Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: This is the sequel to my short-story “Escape into the Hurricane”, so please read that first. Comments and constructive critiques are very welcome. Thank you! S. M. A., still love you for your support and nudging ;) <3

 

 **Recommended song:**  30 Seconds To Mars –  _A Beautiful Lie_

 

 

Full size of the picture [HERE](http://fc00.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2012/317/f/e/a_beautiful_lie_by_useless_girl-d5kvezv.jpg)

 

**A Beautiful Lie**

 

 

_“Lie awake in bed at night_   
_And think about your life_   
_Do you want to be different?_   
_Try to let go of the truth_   
_The battles of your youth_   
_'Cause this is just a game…”_

 

Those big blue eyes are burning themselves into his mind again. He can see them crystal clear and his body starts shaking from the overwhelming power compelling him motionless. What does he want again? Oh Ian, don’t be a fool. You know well what he wants from you. Your soul. He’ll eat it up like the most delicious snack. He’ll feed on your body and suck the life out of it through your red red blood. You will be his victim. Those cold hands will crush you as if you were just a weak shell on the windy beach. Then he’ll go on with his eternal life in search for another victim and he’ll forget that you ever existed.

The long fangs glisten in the candle light as he let them grow and watching your paralyzed self like a snake, the big eyes glowing eerily, ready to attack… and you get hard from this even if you feel the danger in your bones. He will hurt you… and your sick twisted mind will love it just like he ordered you. You can’t wait for the bite. Suddenly he’s over you, his naked pale body cool to the touch, his long hard shaft easing the burning fire inside you and you moan his name like the cheap whore you are. When he bites your neck you press his head more against the wound. And you want more…

All sweaty Ian woke from the dream that felt so real again. This was another of the countless dreams he had about Jared in the last few weeks. He always woke up hard as a rock, panting and all sweaty. Sometimes he fucked Nina right after the dream like there was no tomorrow and afterwards he felt so guilty he wanted to hide away and beat himself up. But he couldn’t. He tried to focus on his duties and during the day it was okay, that sinful night rarely came into his mind, but at nights… The nights were the worst. He was in mental and physical pain after these dreams knowing that the only person who could ease the growing longing was god knows where…

 

_“Everyone's looking at me_   
_I'm running around in circles, baby_   
_A quiet desperation's building higher_   
_I've got to remember this is just a game…”_

 

He is alone in the same bed the vampire fucked him now two months ago. He had to come up with something to explain Nina why he couldn’t go home. Ian didn’t want her to see his bitemark and scratches. There was no good explanation to them and he didn’t want to lose his girl. He loved her from the bottom of his heart, but that night with the 30 Seconds To Mars’ singer was something that he’d always remember. It was a literally out of this world experience and no matter how hard he tried to deny it, he loved it. And wanted it to happen again. To suppress these urges he tried to bury himself in work, but he was not himself. Something has changed. He has changed. And he felt everyone’s eyes on him, wondering if they knew or just were worried about him. As the denial phase faded away the desire to see this monster started to grow deep inside of his soul which – he knew it well – the singer had corrupted with his touch and fangs. The voice in his dreams was right. Ian was his. His slave, his bitch, his property. Jared marked him visibly and under the surface too. That lurking dark presence, that growing darkness inside of him got stronger with each passing day. And he tried to fight it in vain. He was weak, desperate, compelled. He was suffering deep inside, which he tried to hide as much as possible, but even Nina noticed that something was going on. He tried his best to come up with something believable and for short periods she bought his explanations. But Ian failed her. He cheated on her with a man, even if he had no choice. That’s bullshit, he is lying to himself: he wanted it to happen. He wanted Jared to fuck him. He still wants it. He sees his face while making love to his girl. He sees his eyes in his dreams and he even googled him, bought his records and DVDs. He slowly became obsessed with him on the inside. Watching a concert from them that strong presence on the stage wiped Ian off his feet even through the screen of his laptop. Jared was playing with his audience the same way he did it with Ian.

And now he couldn’t bear it anymore. His shaft was still hard from the dream and he moaned as he reached under the blanket with one hand to stroke along it with his fingertips while his other hand reached out for his cell and searched for that certain number.  _“Here’s my personal cell number, use it wisely, I give it only to a handful of people…”_  he remembered his words from that photo shoot where he gave him his number. Did he already know that Ian will call him one day, asking for more? Probably. Pulling his hand back from his shaft he took a deep breath and pressed the green button.

 

\---

 

He was standing in front of the black shiny door, trying to persuade himself that this was insane and he didn’t really want to go inside the lion’s cave to offer himself up as a willing prey. But he was one. He was very willing to lay under this monster who corrupted his soul with his sinful darkness which was driving Ian back to him. He couldn’t decide how much of this desire was his own and how strong was Jared’s influence over him. Would he be here if it wasn’t for the compelling? If Jared was a simple human and nothing more? He wasn’t sure, but a tiny voice in the back of his head said that he would. He was tired of fighting this consuming longing. It’s been weeks since he had a good night sleep, the desire was eating him up and now he stood in the gate of relief. He just had to lift his hand and knock. A simple move which could bring a little peace of mind to him. But he knew well that if he enters Jared’s house that means surrendering to his will too. It was a big step to take for Ian since he’s always been in control. But was it worth suffering like this to keep his pride? The pride which was already taken away the night Jared fucked him hard? Ian heard a thunder outside and thought how appropriate it was as he raised his hand and finally knocked.

The door opened soon enough and there he was. Ian felt himself gasp for air and probably his pupils dilated too. He felt himself like a rabbit in the headlights. Displayed, frozen, unable to avoid his destiny. His gaze moved up and down on the singer’s slim figure. He was wearing casual clothes – a sleeveless black T-shirt cut low under the armpits and dark sweatpants – nothing fancy or vampire-like. He had to smile from his own thoughts. As an actor who plays one of the most popular vampire figures of his time he should have known better. Damon avoided the cliché cape and stuff too in order to fit in better.

“Jared…” he said hoarsely finally finding his voice. This was a little better than on the phone where he could only sigh and stay in silence until Jared took mercy on him and told him his address. To Ian’s big relief the vampire didn’t laugh and he wasn’t laughing this time either.

“Took you long enough, Ian” he said on a normal voice and stepped aside to let his guest in.

Somehow Ian knew that he meant the months of struggling with himself. “Yeah.”

“Usually they doesn’t last this long” he said and turned around to lead the actor into the living room area, leaving him puzzled. So there were others. How silly of him for thinking he was the only one. This isn’t a soap opera, this is fucking real. But then… why the sudden sting of jealousy?

“A drink?” he heard and he only nodded, sitting down on a black couch. He forgot to even look around, he was totally focused on his host and his cat-like fluid moves. He felt the need to touch him stronger now. His pale skin made a perfect contrast with the black T-shirt and Ian just wanted to reach into it and touch the singer’s sides and showing muscles. His palm and fingers were itching to do so, but he pulled himself together and looked up into those mesmerizing big blue eyes as he took the whiskey. He felt like that little school girl again when a shiver ran down his spine as their fingers touched for a second. And now Jared was smiling.

“So… Ian, tell me what do you want? Why are you here? Why did you come back?” he asked nonchalantly sipping from his own drink that looked like an expensive kind of deep red wine. Or was it blood? Ian couldn’t decide, but even the possibility made him swallow hard and shiver pleasantly.

The actor quickly drank his whiskey and not being able to fight the urge anymore put the glass down, took Jared’s too and climbed on his lap, straddling him. “I want you” he said only this and taking the vampire’s cool face in his warm hands he kissed him fiercely, as if he wanted to melt away the coolness of the sweet lips.

They both gasped for air and deepened the kiss as Ian’s hands did what they wanted to do: he slid them under the T-shirt to finally touch Jared. The other man slid his hands down Ian’s back and on his fine round ass, squeezing it hard, making the actor moan in his mouth again, his hips grinding against Jared’s. He couldn’t take this fierceness for too long and suddenly lifting up Ian he made him put his legs around his waist. Jared carried him into the bedroom as if he had no weight at all.

Once there Ian found himself under the vampire, just like he wanted. His legs were still around him as they kissed, their bodies pressed together. The weeks spent with longing were in the actor’s kiss and moves, but he didn’t mind that these gave him away. He just wanted to enjoy this dangerous beast’s attention. He pushed up the loose T-shirt on Jared’s back and traced every muscle and curve that his hands could reach as he completely surrendered to his own desires while squeezing the firm ass. He had to moan when Jared broke the kiss and his lips slid down on Ian’s neck, biting it playfully. The singer had no beard this time just stubbles that tickled Ian’s skin. It was like touching a slim but muscular statue. The texture of the vampire’s skin was harder than human skin and cooler to the touch, but Ian loved it, it didn’t freak him out anymore. He obediently got out of his black leather jacket and button up blue shirt then laid back down and let the other man discover his naked upper-body for himself with those cool lips, making Ian gasp and moan more and more.

This was Heaven and Hell, he knew it. His senses were on overload and every small touch and lick made him shiver with desire, his raging hardness pressing against his trousers painfully. He lifted his hips letting Jared pull off his jeans and briefs, bringing some relief. Lying naked again in front of him made Ian moan. Yes, he knew he was the vampire’s bitch, but he didn’t mind anymore as he looked into the glowing eyes and discovered the same animalistic need for him in them. From that look he knew he made the right decision coming here. Even if it might cost his life and sanity.

He shivered and closed his eyes from the pleasure the cool lips caused all over his chest and stomach, going lower. He suspected this was some kind of a praising from Jared for obeying to his power’s call and coming back to him. So Ian enjoyed every second of it and gasped for air as the singer took his painfully hard cock between his soft cool lips, sucking him deep, his tongue around his shaft making Ian go crazy. He dared to fist a hand in the long brown hair as he arched his back, his eyes rolling back in his head. Finally he realized that there were some hypnotizing beats playing in the background and Jared was sucking him to that rhythm, making Ian want more.

The next few moments became blurry and once he realized what happened he was already kneeling on all fours and felt Jared pull his ass cheeks apart, rimming him with his cool wet tongue and making him groan and pant like crazy.

“Oh god!” he cried out and relaxed his muscles to let the probing fingers inside while he felt Jared kiss and bite his round ass all over.

“Stick your ass out and lay on your forearms!” he heard Jared’s command and without hesitation he did as he was told. There was no resistance left inside of him. Jared succeeded to break his will. There was nothing else in the world that he wanted more right now than feeling the singer inside of him in every meaning. And his wish was fulfilled in the next moment. He cried out from the feeling as the long hard cock stretched him, sliding deeper and deeper until all of it was inside of him. The feeling made him shiver with pleasure. He felt Jared stay put and lean down to lick and bite along his spine, making Ian pant with lust.

“Please… Jared…” Ian whispered hoarsely after a good minute, waiting for those hips to move in vain.

“What… do you want, Ian?” he growled whispering in his ear, sucking on the earlobe to tease him more.

“Please… fuck me… fuck me hard…” he faltered out and bit his own lip, fisting his hands around the white sheet. Suddenly he heard a laugh and not from Jared, but from a dark corner of the room. He didn’t notice before that there was a black armchair and the fire of a lighter lit a pair of dark animalistic eyes as their owner lit a cigarette. It was Jared’s older brother Shannon. And Ian knew from his look that he’s been watching them since the beginning.

Before Ian could react or say anything he had to moan, because evilly Jared chose this moment to start moving slowly in him. Glimpsing back at him over his shoulder he saw an amused smile on his handsome face then Ian looked back towards the corner of the room when he heard movement from there. Still smoking Shannon stood up and slowly stepped out into the light of the small nightstand lamp. He was barefooted, wearing only some thin long grey shorts and a similar low-cut T-shirt his brother had on when Ian arrived. The lack of clothing made the bulging muscles perfectly visible and the thin fabric of the shorts didn’t leave too much to Ian’s imagination either. As Shannon walked closer with that certain animalistic look in his eyes that the actor remembered from the concert videos he could see that the sight of his brother fucking him excited the drummer too.

Ian flushed crimson under the intense look of the older brother, being aware of how he looks now while being fucked by Jared. He licked his dry lips as he looked up at the smoking man who didn’t stop but came close enough for Ian to feel the heat and scent his body gave off. He seemed warmer than his brother. Did he feed or something? That was the reason why he looked and felt more human at the moment? Ian didn’t dare to ask just let their eyes lock as the buff guy puffed the smoke into the air while Jared continued moving slowly in him, running his cool hands on his back and ass. Ian felt like falling fast and deep into the darkness that had already spread on his soul in the last couple of months. Will he ever be able to see the light again? He had no idea. But he just knew what’d come now. He knew.

“Care to share, bro?” Shannon asked Jared still looking into Ian’s rounded blue eyes, a dark smile creeping on his stubbly face, the cigarette staying in the corner of his mouth as he reached under Ian’s chin with one hand to lift his head a bit more as if checking him out.

Ian heard a short chuckle from the younger brother and felt him circle his hips buried deep inside of him, which made the actor moan. They were driving him insane in the outstretched silence as they made him wait. Jared was making a more serious decision than it first might’ve looked. It wasn’t about only this fuck.

“We share everything, aren’t we, brother?” Ian heard Jared talk finally and a shiver ran down his spine, swallowing hard which Shannon could feel through his fingers that were still holding his jaw, but he wasn’t looking down at Ian anymore but exchanged a long burning look with his brother then nodded, taking the cigarette out of his mouth, exhaling the smoke.

“Yes, we do…” he licked his plum lips and took another drag, pulling Ian’s head closer to his groin, letting him smell the muscular heavy scent of him through the thin fabric of his shorts. “Be a good pet and prove me that you are as good as my bro said” he murmured and pushed down his trousers enough to let his semi-hard cock spring free. “Suck!” he commanded and pushed the thick tip between Ian’s lips.

The actor could do nothing against it and he opened his mouth wider closing his eyes as he gave in, his cheeks burning from being used like this by the Leto brothers, but a part of him enjoyed it. A big part of him. So he sucked the thicker cock deeper into his hot and wet mouth, his tongue playing around it, making the muscular beast moan. He looked up at him and saw Shannon watching him. The smoke coming from his mouth and nose made him look like a dragon or demon sent from hell. But Ian didn’t have much time to think about the metaphor because he felt Jared pick up his speed, making him groan around his brother’s cock. Ian’s cock grew painfully hard again as he deep-throated the now longer and harder shaft.

“Fuck, he is good as you said…” Shannon looked at his brother again and grinned.

“I have good taste in men” the slightly panting answer came that ended in a moan, the cool fingers digging into Ian’s hips.

“So true!” Shannon laughed, clearly on a private joke, and looked back at Ian, sliding his free hand on the actor’s nape to keep his head in place while he fucked his face to the quicker rhythm of the song that was playing in the background. Ian tried taking it like a man, relaxing his throat muscles to avoid gagging on the big meat between his lips. His eyes rolled back in his head feeling Jared speed up more and knead his ass again, the pleasure and need intensifying inside of him. He was getting lost in the sensations and getting used to the pounding in his mouth when he heard Shannon talk again and his eyes popped open.

“I want to fuck his ass too. Let’s switch!” he said and pulled his cock out of Ian’s mouth, letting some saliva run down in the corner of the actor’s lips. The drummer went to put out his cigarette and Ian watched him undress in a second, revealing his muscular fit body. The actor looked down and saw how ready he was for action. He felt Jared slide out of him and move off the bed to give his place to his brother. Walking over the bed he came into Ian’s view and while Shannon knelt behind him he looked up into Jared’s glowing blue eyes. The moment he did so he felt everything back in its place and knew that with this he would make the singer happy. Jared leant down and kissed his lips passionately, moaning from the taste, chasing Ian’s tongue while Shannon spit in his palm to wet his cock more then he repeated it but this time he lubricated Ian’s ass, making him moan in the younger Leto’s mouth.

Shannon’s cock felt somewhat shorter but thicker than Jared’s as the drummer impaled Ian, pushing him back into the bottomless pit of dark pleasures, while sucking on Jared’s meat this time. He was lost and found at the same time. The rough pounding and the taste in his mouth made him feel alive more than ever before. He tried not to think and rather focus on what was happening, but the question still formed in his head: will things ever be the same again once this is over? Once he survives the Leto brothers? He doubted it.

They fucked him on both ends for long minutes, not letting Ian cum, although his dripping cock was begging for it. The brothers took their time with him and soon he found himself lying on his back on Shannon’s wonderfully sweaty muscular body while Jared was over him, rubbing his wet cock against his, his tongue deep in his mouth as he caressed both of them. And then came the long-awaited bite, making Ian cry out from pleasure, his senses on overload as Jared sucked away his life through the wound on his chest and soon enough Shannon bit his neck too, sending the actor’s shaking body over the edge. He came hard and fast, exploding all over his and Jared’s stomach as his ass clamped down hard on Shannon’s cock, milking it while Ian screamed from the overwhelming sensations. The last thing his overstimulated brain was able to process was the feeling of Jared cum on Ian’s cock and stomach then he blacked out from the blinding pleasure and the blood loss.

He was floating in the darkness, feeling dizzy and overjoyed at the same time. He didn’t remember why, just felt how intense it was. He slowly came to his senses and opened his eyes half-way. He was lying on his back next to the Leto brothers. Jared was lying closer to him, Shannon on his side behind him. They were talking quietly on their own strange language, Jared turning his face towards his brother. He chuckled and kissed Shannon’s still glistening face then they both turned toward Ian when they felt him looking at them.

Ian blushed under their heavy vampire gazes and swallowed hard, feeling weak from the blood loss. He knew both of them looked more human-like because his blood was circulating in their sweaty bodies. Jared looked back at his brother who kept his eyes on Ian and only nodded to the questioning look of the other vampire. The younger Leto licked his own lips then let his fangs grow, pressing his thumb against one. Ian rounded his light-blue eyes and watched the dark-red drop of blood appear on the white skin. He had no idea what was going to happen and he froze as Jared leant closer and drew something on his forehead, pulling his bloody finger down along Ian’s nose and lips, making him suck on his thumb. First Ian thought that he would feel sick from the taste of the blood, but it was rich and sweet like the finest wine and he wanted more as he sucked on the small wound until Jared pulled it back and held his other hand on Ian’s naked chest to keep him down if necessary. But Ian didn’t want to move, he was too fascinated by the warm feeling that spread inside of him as he was staring shocked at the ceiling.

“You are the Leto brothers’ from now on” he heard Jared’s calm voice after the marking and turning his head back to the two men next to him Ian knew that there was a lot more behind these words. He sold his life and soul to those two pair of burning eyes...

 

_“I've got to remember this is just a game…”_

 

No. This has never been just a game.

 

 

**End of the second part**

 

 

 

 

By:Useless-girl _  
_12/11/2012


	3. The Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: This short-story comes after “Escape into the Hurricane” and “A Beautiful Lie”, so please read those first to understand what’s going on here. Once again I have to thank for the main idea for my beloved friend S. M. A.! <3 It seems this story just doesn’t want to end :D

**Recommended song:**  30 Seconds To Mars –  _The Mission_.

 

**The Mission**

 

_“I open up my head_   
_Inside I find another person's mind_   
_I'm gonna take this chance I've got_   
_I'm underlying as we speak_   
_Hiding my face among the weak_   
_Some say the day is on the way…”_

 

He was here because Shannon ordered their pet – him – to meet a certain person on this event he was invited. “I’m on a fucking mission…” he mumbled to himself as he sat down on his seat. Previously he had already met the boy Shannon named, so Ian knew there shouldn’t be any problems starting a conversation with him. Scanning the rows around and in front of him he finally spotted the boy. He was talking to someone and laughed on a joke while they were waiting for the ceremony to start. It was another of those countless teen choice award kind of things. Ian had to go to so many of these events that he couldn’t even remember all of them. But that wasn’t the point now.

The resemblance was truly stunning. Shannon was right. He remembered when the drummer asked – or rather ordered – him to “deliver” the kid to him. He could still feel the older brother’s breath hit his ear as he whispered his words to him from behind. Ian was sitting by the table in front of the laptop where Shannon showed him a picture of the now grown teen star. “I want him” he said. The memory was so real that Ian had to turn around to be sure the beast wasn’t behind him. He had no doubt that he’d do it for him. He’d “complete his mission”. There was no way to say ‘no’ to the Leto brothers who owned him now.

In the last few weeks he had spent a lot of time in their company, not being able to get enough of them and their bites. And because he couldn’t go home with hickeys and bruises. But soon he will have to return to the shooting of the fourth season of his show. He wouldn’t be able to stay away for too long. He’d have to face the already suspicious and unhappy Nina. He was still trying to decide whether he should talk abut the sexual nature of his relationship with the Leto brothers or not.

She – and actually the whole world – knew that he became good friends with Jared and Shannon, because some pictures were made of them here and there. But no one knew what was really going on between them. He still didn’t want to lie to or break up with Nina, but things have changed a lot between them. Now they were fighting. Something they never did before and Nina started blaming herself, although it was only Ian to be blamed for the situation. It was clear to him that he cannot say anything to anyone about the Leto brothers’ true nature. People would think he is joking or that he went mad. He should ask Jared too whether he should talk with Nina about his bisexuality. Then after that he could act according to his girlfriend’s reaction. Because of Jared and Shannon’s blood in his system he felt himself closer to them, but he still loved the actress as well. He’ll have to deal with this problem at some point.

He came back to reality when he realized he’s been staring at his “target” who noticed him and waved. Ian smiled and returned the gesture, knowing that he has to concentrate on the here and now and deal with the other things later.

The show started and he clapped automatically when someone got an award. The boy got up next and walked on stage happily from his achievement. Ian clapped and nodded. He deserved it. Listening and watching the way he walked, smiled, talked and joked Ian was affirmed again that the drummer was right. He watched him like a hawk, noticing every small move he made. He had to remind himself that he is starting to act like the brothers, so he shook his head to act normal again. He won in a category too, but he could barely remember the stage or what he said up there. He just wanted this whole thing to be over so he could approach the boy on the after party.

 

\---

 

_“Into the wild  
On with the mission...”_

 

There he was… talking to some other young actors with whom he played together, but when he saw Ian walking to his direction with a glass of champagne in his hand he excused himself and came to greet him.

“Ian, it’s nice to see you again, man! Congrats!” he shook Ian’s hand, who noticed that the boy was already a bit tipsy. That smile was uncannily similar to Jared’s. Are they related somehow? He’s been thinking about it for a while, but had no idea.

“Zac” Ian smiled back “It’s good to see you too and congratulations right back at you. Listen, I wanted to ask something from you.”

“Efron, nice speech!” they heard suddenly and a guy whom Ian didn’t recognize patted Zac’s shoulder while passing them.

“Thanks” the younger actor smiled then turned back to Ian “Sorry about that. Where were we? Ah yes, you wanted to ask something. Shoot!”

Ian smiled and looked into the blue eyes “I was wondering if you had any plans for tonight with your friends or your girl…”

“No, no plans yet and no girl. Why?” he asked clearly intrigued.

“I’d like to introduce you to someone I know you might like to meet since as far as I know, you are his and his bro’s fan.”

Zac rounded his eyes surprised and hopefully. “Jared and the Shanimal? I’ve heard that you became friends!”

Ian had to chuckle from Zac’s enthusiasm. Good, this will make things easier. “Yes, the brothers. They wanted to get to know you. Especially Shannon. So, are you in? I can take you to their home.”

“Hell yeah, let’s go!”

 

\---

 

The lamp over the door was on as they walked there. Ian could feel the waves of excitement prickle his skin from Zac’s direction, although as he glimpsed at the younger actor he couldn’t see much on his face, only the blue eyes were shining expectantly. Ian gave credit to Zac for this, because he didn’t have to warn him not to act as a crazy fan girl around the Leto brothers. Zac had fans of his own too, this wasn’t new for him. Ian looked at him again questioningly and got an ‘I am ready’ kind of nod so he knocked, although he knew Shannon was already coming to open the door sensing them standing there.

“Welcome to our home, Zac” they heard the drummer who put on his friendly goof mask, grinning at their guest charmingly. Ian saw Zac round his eyes seeing the older Leto brother standing there in his old pair of jeans and worn-out T-shirt. His hair was a bit longer and his bushy beard was gone too. The brown eyes seemed darker in the half-light and Ian saw that now well-known light flare up in them. He could tell as they shook hands and followed their host into the living room with the drum kit and the comfortable couches that Shannon was satisfied and excited having Zac there. Ian was happy and relieved that he managed to “deliver” the boy as requested. A few weeks ago he got a taste of the angry Shannon and he didn’t want to cross his path ever again. The drummer was usually the calmer beast, Jared could lose his mind easier, but when Shan did too, all hell broke loose. In that case Shannon could show his dangerous killer side. It scared Ian to death even if he wasn’t in the focus of it, just witnessed the scene. He could still hear the screams of that unfortunate human who tried to hurt his brother with whom they were very close. Their good brotherly relationship was legendary among their fans and in front of the public, too. But Ian wasn’t sure the story ended there.

He’s seen things, gestures, exchanged looks and touches that could be interpreted in a different way. And Ian wasn’t sure he’d like to know if his suspicions were true. He didn’t dare to ask about it and most importantly: he didn’t know what to think about that possibility. A part of him felt uneasy, but on the other hand it excited him. And this confused him even more. And now this boy, who looked so much like a younger Jared was here too, talking and joking with Shannon, who looked at him hungrily. Like a wild beast ready to attack his prey. As Ian was sitting on the opposite couch, watching them while sipping from his strong drink, he saw that Zac was still too much blinded by his excitement of being here than to notice this.

Ian didn’t feel Jared around and started to wonder where he might be. Hunting? Working on the new songs somewhere? He was sure he wasn’t on an event by himself, because if that was the case then Shannon would be with him. Although there were exceptions, like Ian’s party where Jared picked him up. Maybe he’s still at the studio, working on a scene of his new movie. He was wondering if Jared knew about Zac coming here. Did it happen because he’s been busy with playing that movie role and not being around his brother that much lately? Or was this Shannon’s sick sense of humor? Or because of the resemblance some kind of a nostalgia to him? Or did he want a pet for himself like Ian was? All in all, Ian was around Jared more, the older brother played with him only occasionally – he was usually too busy running errands or playing on his beloved drum kit which he often referred to the public as his “girlfriend”. Yes, this was the other thing Ian noticed: no girls around the brothers. Only if they compelled them to feed from them. But they always made them forget about it with their vampire powers. As far as Ian knew they were fucking with only him and e…

“Ian, tell him!” Shannon’s voice interrupted his thoughts.

“Sorry, what were you talking about?” he looked at Shan apologetically.

“I asked Shannon if it was true that you practically live here with them” Zac smiled innocently at him and Ian felt himself blushing.

“Yeah, we can say that. We became close… friends” he hesitated for a second which caught Zac’s attention.

“How… close?” he asked curiously, clearly getting drunk from the drinks he had on the after party and here while Shannon was buttering him up. Because that was what he’s been clearly doing while Ian was lost in his thoughts. He could tell by looking at the smugly grinning drummer, who enjoyed Ian feeling uncomfortable from the question.

“Come on, Ian, don’t be so shy…” the older brother said “How close?” he chuckled on his deep voice and sipped from his drink.

“Very close…” he said finally, clearing his throat while looking meaningfully at Zac. It seemed the boy understood it and instead of disgust he saw a kinky smirk appear on his face, making him look more like Jared.

“Don’t worry Ian, Zac already knew this deep inside, right? You could read between the lines, huh?” he asked the younger actor, caressing the back of his neck with his big palm, making Zac blush and shiver as he nodded. Only the purring sounds were missing, Ian thought. In the next moment the older actor’s gaze jumped at the muscular drummer who stood up and walked over to the couch he was sitting on. “What do you think Zac, do you need us to show how close?”

“That’d be great!” he chuckled and watched them wide-eyed and very curious.

Ian’s heart was pounding fast in his chest as Shan sat next to him and grabbed the back of his neck to kiss him roughly. Ian had no time to protest, but he didn’t really want anyway. The moment Shan’s full lips touched his he was lost, his power sprang over him and sent Ian in a daze. He could hear his voice inside his head telling him that he was satisfied with Ian for bringing the kid here and now he’ll reward him for that. Ian nodded and said a barely audible ‘Thank you, Sire!’, which made Shan chuckle again as he reached for Ian’s belt.

 

\---

 

By the time he was fucking him hard from behind on the couch, pressing Ian’s cheek against the cushion Zac was moaning softly, one hand deep in his opened black trousers pleasuring himself. The next time Ian looked up he saw a pair of piercing blue eyes and two slim arms sneaking down on Zac’s heaving chest.

“Shanny Bear, you wanted to leave me out of the fun?” Jared’s pouty voice rang suddenly, making Zac jump a little but he was already too drunk and lost in his own pleasure so instead of stopping he smiled licking Jared’s neck while squeezing himself harder. Ian had to moan at the same time Zac did, because the older brother’s unexpected rough thrust came in the moment he heard Jared’s question.

“You weren’t around and I’ve got bored. I had my eyes on Zac for a while anyways…” he shrugged not stopping his deep thrusts even for a second. It drove Ian crazy and very close to his own release. It was very hard to follow the conversation like this, but somehow he managed.

“A cutie who looks just like me? You have good taste in men too, my dear bro!” he chuckled and reached lower on Zac’s stomach, his fingertips playing with the sensitive skin by the young actor’s open belt. This remark sounded familiar to Ian, and only added to his suspicions, but he had no time to think more about it, because Shannon squeezed his naked ass and slid out of him, standing up. He pointed on the floor in front of him and Ian knew what he had to do. He sucked the thick cock into his mouth eagerly, keeping one eye on the other two who watched him do so. The drummer fisted a hand in Ian’s hair and while fucking his face he turned his attention back to his brother and their guest.

“I want to watch you two fuck” he growled and the power and need behind his words changed something in Jared’s eyes. He remained silent for a long minute. Ian thought that he was probably talking with his brother telepathically. Shannon pulled out his cock from Ian’s mouth and frowned, keeping Ian put by his hair while still looking at his younger brother, giving a chance to the actor to catch his breath. Jared’s face softened in the next moment and smiled sweetly at his bro, nodding.

“Shanny, you are such a romantic beast…” he chuckled lightly “I love you too” he added then looked down at the curiously watching Zack. “What do you say Mini Me? You want me to rock your world?” he joked looking very pleased with himself for some reason Ian couldn’t guess.

“Hell yeah, what do you think why am I such a big fan of yours?” Zac grinned back, the booze making him daring as he pulled Jared down for a greedy kiss, making the vampire giggle shortly.

“I love orgies!” Shannon grunted and in the next moment Ian found himself under the horny older brother. It seemed they had a long night in front of them with the new boy, who willingly walked into the lion’s den – just like he did once. Things were changing yet again.

 

 

**End of the third part**

 

 

By: Useless-girl  
21/11/2012

 

 

__

The full size of the picture is [HERE](http://fc00.deviantart.net/fs71/i/2012/326/7/2/the_mission_by_useless_girl-d5ls757.jpg)

 


	4. Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: The last piece of this story. Enjoy! (First read these to understand: “Escape into the Hurricane”, “A Beautiful Lie”, "The Mission" .)

  **Recommended songs:**   _30 Seconds To Mars – Fallen_  and  _And One – Dark Heart_

 

**Fallen**

 

“Will you turn me now?” Ian asked hoarsely in the darkness of the bedroom. The smell of sex still lingered in the air, although it’s been hours since that.

Jared listened to the heavy breathing for a minute. He knew he went too far this time. He had to make the decision: does he want to become the father of a creature, another freak that was like him in nature? Does he want to change Ian’s life even more? Does he want to condemn him to an endless life filled with blood, death and silent suffering? Does he want to create another murderer, another leech that tortures and eats up people? He should have stopped. But he couldn’t. He tasted so damned good and he wanted to become one with their now beloved pet that he lost control.

“No” he finally answered drily and looked away from the actor. He didn’t want to see accusation, pain or confusion in the blue eyes that he got used to during the years they had Ian around. Maybe it was supposed to happen this way. Maybe it was time for them to part. Nothing good lasts forever – that Jared had to learn the hard way during his long life. His race was no exception from under this universal truth either.

“Why not?” he heard the barely audible question from his left. He could nearly feel the life leave Ian’s body. Only a little from his own blood wouldn’t be enough to save him anymore. The options were clear: live as a vampire or die as a mortal – and hopefully find some peace, not like Jared’s troubled mind.

“I made a promise to myself and Shannon a long time ago that I won’t put this curse on anyone else.”

“So…” Ian started but went silent, feeling dizzy from the huge blood-loss. He was surprised that he was still conscious. “… you’ll let me die? This was it?” he finished his question, not knowing how to feel or what to think. These two became difficult anyway. He felt oddly light-headed and tired at the same time.

“I’m afraid it was” he murmured looking back at Ian and although the expression on his face was neutral and emotionless, the actor saw the sadness in the big blue eyes that he always liked.

“Then… go.”

Jared blinked at him. This reaction surprised him. “What?”

“You’ve… heard me… I don’t want you… to see this” he gritted through his teeth then closed his eyes, showing Jared that he closed the conversation too. He didn’t want audience – especially not him – for what was to come.

Jared nodded and got out of bed, putting his clothes on and walked to the door. There he looked back at Ian once more. He looked as if he was just sleeping, but the faint scent of death and decay were already starting to invade Jay’s nose and mind. It was time. He closed the door behind him. He’ll have to live with this decision for the rest of his long immortal life, but he knew he’d eventually get used to it and put Ian’s figure on the shelves of his memories. “I made the right choice…” he growled and got out of the house, walking out into the garden just to take off into the night.

Ian was drifting further away from reality. The room’s familiar features got blurry and he closed his eyes once again. He knew he was dying. He knew that he should have been angry with Jared for leaving him here to die, but he couldn’t find anger in him anymore. Only his racing thoughts stayed with him. What will his colleagues, family and the world think once his body will be found? Or maybe the brothers will get rid of it and Ian will become yet another missing person whom no one will ever see again? He saw how the Letos disposed of the bodies they sucked dry. And will Zac be the new him? The pet that will live and travel with them in secret? Because – even if they considered the younger actor as Shannon’s plaything – until now he just appeared every once in a while to have fun and stay only for a few days or a couple of weeks tops.

Something went very wrong, Ian knew. He was… disappointed. He surrendered himself to Jared and his brother. He’s been a good pet for them and he thought… he hoped that these strange creatures loved him enough to make him stay with them as their progeny. Because they were capable of love, he saw that in their eyes when they looked at each other. Ian thought that everything he’s done for them would matter something and they wouldn’t forget and abandon him like this. Though he understood why Jared didn’t want to do this. He didn’t want to spread this disease further. This invisible virus that lurked underneath the surface of their inhuman bodies. He wanted to spare those unknown lives Ian would end as a vampire. Or… was it that he got bored of Ian and wanted to move on with tying the loose ends – his thread of life that was soon coming to an end?

Ian couldn’t be sure. They were after all monsters. They killed to survive, they sucked the life out of their victims to prolong their own. There was nothing romantic in it. Now it sounded silly for Ian expecting more. What was he thinking? That he could come out easily and unharmed from this fucked up situation? He should accept his fate. He should let it go and drift into the unknown. He didn’t know if there was something more awaiting him on the other side or if the lights would only go out and end scene – but soon he’ll see.

The only problem was that he didn’t want to die yet. He was still young and his heart belonged here with these siblings who showed him another world and such things about himself that he had no idea he had in him.

Someone was there. He could feel it. Someone touched his body, although he didn’t feel it with his skin – he just somehow knew in the dark he drifted into meanwhile. Something warm and powerful slid down his numb throat. It burned his insides. He knew this taste. He felt the strength slowly coming back into his limbs. Now he felt, not just knew that he was lying in Jared’s bed. He came back, Ian thought still with closed eyes as the warmth was still touching his dry lips and throat. So it was happening after all? What made him change his mind? Did he love him too after all?

He felt his heart swell with relief as he got more and more conscious. He wanted to thank him for this gift that slowly but surely filled him up with the strength he stole from him earlier. He wanted to tell him how much he’ll treasure it and that he will be a good progeny now that death was loosing his grip on him. He was saved at the end!

He opened his eyes to look into the shiny blue irises he knew like the back of his hand, but the shock set in since the blue was golden-brown and calm.

“Shannon…” he whispered.

 

 

**THE END**

 

 

By: Useless-girl  
02/03/2012

 

Full size of the picture [HERE](http://fc07.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2013/061/5/b/fallen_by_useless_girl-d5wqy76.jpg)


	5. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue to the “Escape into the Hurricane” short stories.

**Note:** I just had to! :) Epilogue to the “Escape into the Hurricane” short stories. Enjoy.

 **Rating/Category/Pairing:** NC-17 / dark, supernatural, slash / Ian Somerhalder, Shannon and Jared Leto

 **Recommended songs:** _30 Seconds To Mars – Birth_ and _City of Angels (Piano version)_

 

 

  
[](http://fc06.deviantart.net/fs71/i/2013/324/5/e/birth_by_useless_girl-d6uzk91.jpg) 

 

**Birth**

_“I will save you from yourself_   
_Time will change everything about this hell_   
_Are you lost?_   
_Can't find yourself?_   
_You're north of Heaven_   
_Maybe somewhere west of Hell”_

 

_Blood rushing unstoppable. The metallic taste fills his mouth but he doesn’t gag. No, he even tastes some sweetness after each gulp of the crimson fluid that slides down on his throat to ease that unbearable hunger that was tearing at his insides since the moment he opened his eyes and looked into that golden brown gaze. He can hear the vein tear open some more as he tugs on the neck, the source of his remedy. The blood starts rushing again and he has to swallow faster to stop wasting it. He feels the control completely slide out of his hands as some beastly force takes over him, making his mind hazy with a red fog. It’s hot and cruel and greedy and he wants so much more! It fills him with power and terrifies him at the same time. He has no other thought than to drink and take as much as he can…_

“That’ll be enough, Ian” he heard the calm raspy voice from a distance and the touch of that big hand on his shoulder but he jerked away. This was his food, he wanted it all to himself. No one can have it besides him! He even growled warningly like an animal protecting its prey. The grip returned on his shoulder and it was stronger this time. He couldn’t resist the pull that suddenly separated him from the source of the sweet blood. “He’s dead, you have to stop. You can’t drink from them after their hearts stopped” he heard. He knew this voice well but it sounded so different. He heard it so much clearer. Ian was panting slightly, blood dripping from his mouth and sharp fangs. He touched his tongue to their tip still confused. He was staring at the corpse on the floor. It looked like a broken and very pale doll. It looked and felt so surreal, but he knew that was the harsh reality. As the pounding in his ear quieted down and his mind cleared somewhat from the red fog of bloodlust it dawned on him what he had done.

“I… I killed him…” he said hoarsely and his own voice sounded strange to him. He kept staring at the lifeless body completely still and frozen to the spot. He just sat back on his heels and swallowed hard. He couldn’t decide how to feel about it. Ignorance and terror was fighting inside of him. His old self was appalled from what he’d done, but on the other hand he didn’t care anymore. A rational voice told him it was necessary in order to survive. And he’d have to do this every night from now on if he wanted to survive. He felt Shannon’s eyes on him and soon the muscular arms enclosed him into an embrace, turning him to the drummer. Ian buried his face in the strong chest and inhaled the familiar yet new scent. The actor took a wobbly breath then another as he heard Shannon murmuring soothingly to him about overwhelming senses and emotions and that it will be easier to control those after a little while. Ian fisted his hands at the other man’s sides as he held on to his old T-shirt as if his life depended on it.

The confusion of his mind and senses was still there. It was so strange as part of his mind was still shocked from the kill but at the same time it was already processing the changes in and around him. Ian could hear the blood rushing in his veins filling him with new life, he could clearly hear Shan’s heartbeats under his ear and hear his blood pumping in his veins too. During the years he had spent as their pet he had learned that not all vampires lack a pulse… and now… now he was one of those vampires. He was one of them. He could hear, taste, smell and feel everything like the brothers did and boy, the difference was mind-blowing! He opened his eyes again and everything was crystal-clear even in the half-light of the room where he was reborn less than two hours ago. He saw every brush stroke on the painting across the room, he could’ve counted each strand of the carpet if he wanted. He smelled not just Shan’s perfume and natural sweet odor but the flowers from the living room and the scent of the body behind him too… and something else. As he focused he slowly realized that it was the smell of decay that have already started taking over the carcass. He heard the cars driving by in the city, the crickets further away and people walking by on the street. He heard footsteps and his eyes darted painfully fast towards the door.

“S-shanny… what have you done?!” they heard the shocked and familiar voice.

Ian’s heart skipped a beat as he set eyes on the other Leto. He looked even more beautiful. Almost glowing in an unearthly light. Ian’s eyes rounded as he quickly drank in every detail of the beloved man from his clothing to the lights in his big blue eyes. Confusion returned to him as he saw Jared’s expression change and show shock, anger and disappointment. Mostly anger. Ian saw the long wavy hair move in slow motion although Jared moved faster than lightning and in the next moment the sudden pain took Ian’s breath away as he found himself tossed against a drawer. He didn’t understand anything as he looked up holding his side and saw the younger brother beating up Shannon who didn’t try to resist at all.

It was fascinating and disturbing how sharp the pain felt in Ian’s chest from Jared’s reaction. He thought he would be happy to see him alive… well mostly alive. He didn’t love him that much after all? Ian wanted to help on his new sire, he felt a burning urge to do so, but seeing or rather feeling his intentions the older brother waved no with his hand, letting a now very quiet Jared hitting his chest.

“You cruel bastard! Why…? Why did you do this to me… to him?!” he cried out and Ian realized from the shaking of his shoulders that he was crying quietly into his brother’s neck as the strong arms closed around him this time “You should’ve let him die!”

Ian felt hard to breathe from the cruel words and he curled up as he touched his face feeling tears run down on it. He felt unwanted, a nuisance in the way. Since his emotions were enhanced the bitter sadness overwhelmed him and he could hardly breathe and couldn’t stop the soft whines that escaped him. He suddenly felt scared. What if they sent him away. For Shannon Jared mattered the most. He knew that very well. If the younger Leto decided so, a fate of loneliness or worse would await him. How was he supposed to cope with his new self? How would he contain his hunger and know what a newborn vampire has to know? _How can he switch off this awful pain he is feeling?_ Why did Jared reject him? Didn’t he do everything for him? For a morsel of his affection? Didn’t he prove himself loyal in the past few years? After all it was Shannon who turned him, not him. He didn’t break his vow about not creating another vampire or monster as he put it before leaving him to die on that bed. _How can he stop the tears?_

In his confusion he felt a cool hand on his face and he was forced to look up. He froze seeing the teary and now sad blue eyes from close. “Why? Why do you hate me like this?” Ian breathed barely audible and pressed his back against the drawer, afraid of Jared’s anger. But the rest of that anger behind those colorful irises wasn’t addressed to him.

“I don’t. I… just wanted to spare you from what’ll come after this…” he sighed, his eyes scanning the wide-eyed newborn vampire and the changes his brother’s blood made to him.

“What do you mean?” Ian asked still suspicious, half-expecting a violent outburst against him too.

“An eternity filled with misery and pain as I’ve told you before I left” he answered feeling and seeing the fear in their loyal lover. It made Jared sigh sadly. “I won’t hurt you, Ian.”

“I don’t care. I’m with you two… if you two want that” he swallowed hard” That’s all that counts to me. You… you want me? Or should I go?” he asked the last question only whispering.

“Stay” Shan answered before Jared could say anything “I’m your Sire now. I have to teach you many things” he said seriously as he wiped off some blood from the corner of his mouth – a result of his brother’s previous assault. “We’ll find a place for you in our family. Right Jay?” he asked his brother kneeling next to him now.

“Right, Shanny…” he nodded and looked at the shorter man.

“I did it for you, Jay. I know you would’ve regretted for the rest of your life if he died. You love him too” he murmured on his deep voice. His brother only nodded with a faint smile and turned his head back to Ian, who looked at them with shining and obviously overjoyed eyes.

“We’ll teach you how to find your true self, Ian. You are one of us now” he leant in and pecked the reborn actor’s lips tenderly and Ian had no other choice than melt into the kiss and embrace of the Leto brothers. Finally he felt truly at home.

 

 

_“A new day, a new age, a new face, a new lay,  
A new love, a new drug, a new me, a new you…”_

 

 

**The End?**

 

 

By: Useless-girl  
15/11/2013


End file.
